flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword
Paige Sword" Hatfield (DCA-i45-HELIX-EpU.03707) was a decorated Elite Protection Unit in the HELIX division as part of the EMBED Partition, She served as the Specter Archetype for the Infinite Dominion Specter project. She was affiliated with a number of different resistance pockets after going rogue from the Protection Center 45 DCA, most notably The Enclave and Liberation Front. Sword joined The Pre-Enclave in Protection Center 45 after seeking asylum within their warehouse. As the Enclave fell into obscurity, Sword temporarily vanished with them. She was rediscovered by the New Union in a section of the Kansas wasteland, joined them, and followed the Terra Concord as it fractured into its own group. She now operates as a Valkyr, accompanying the Valkyries and Fireteam One on certain missions. Early Life Paige Hatfield (born in Des Moines Iowa, December 13th 1993) was a United States Navy Petty Officer 3rd Class and a Hospital Corpsman that served only a partial quarter on an overseas tour of duty with the USMC before the Seven Hour War. The brief service and nature of Paige's role with the military resulted in her assimilation within the Infinite Dominion's citizen program instead of execution. Project Specter Paige was the first in line for experimental augmentations she helped jump-start the development process of, a specific line of prototypes designed and created in secret by NOVA and HELIX Units of an unknown partition. The augment was a autonic-born biomass designed to attach to the subject's spine. There it would feed and grow through out the subject's body, drastically enhancing physical strength and mental fortitude. This was due to the autonetic augmentation being in sync with the neural implants in the Frontal and Limbic lobes of the brain while the augment grew to entangle with all the lobes equally. There were three implants that served three different purposes, the first implant constantly scrubbed the thoughts and consciousness of the subject and replaced them with Infinite Dominion brainwash. The second implant was essentially a neural blackbox that stored and transmitted information on vitals, recorded thoughts and memories as well as other medical data about the subject to the cortex terminal within the Protection Center 45 nexus, where the implants were developed, and ultimately tested on Paige when they were installed within her. The last implant was the smallest and minor of the three--a tracker that would transmit geographical data to the cortex center and would report the subject's location in 30 second intervals along side the blackbox. These parameters are what created Sword. Months later she suffered through a lengthy period of severe malnutrition due to the autonetic augment's satiation of her body's nutrients to give it the push to Stage 1 of it's growth period. Once Stage 1 was reached, it no longer consumed the majority of Sword's nutrients and thus her malnutrition ended. During Stage 2, the biomass started to enhance the her muscle mass and various other vital organs, increasing the capacity at which the heart and lungs operated including other organs. Stage 3 was where the augment hit growth capacity and function and was now at it's full potential. It was during this stage that Paige's brainscrubbing implant became damaged and left her incapacitated for roughly a month in the hands of Enclave control. When she awoke she was introduced to and eventually became apart of The Enclave. Civil Protection Service During Sword's service in the Civil Protection, she obtained a number of different medals, including a purple cross, Union Medal, Medical Proficiency, Combat Effectiveness and lastly, the Master-Class Elite Civil Service medal of the Infinite Dominion, earned through the valiant acts of preserving the integrity of the civil population and standing against the anti-civil. Most of her actions were carried out along the rank of 01 and EpU until she opted into the experimental project nicknamed 'Project Specter' due to it being a set of augments with the idea of creating the perfect infiltration unit, an answer to the growing number of defectors to the restricted zones within protection centers. After Paige's augments were applied, it was noted that there had been a slight decline in activity and a lower influx of finished quotas around the Protection Center. Eventually her statistics returned to normal and began to surpass her previous operational levels before a field trial for her augments was conducted within the slums, the objective was to recover recently missing units posted at the checkpoint to the restricted slum district. During this sweep, the team was ambushed by a collection of anti-citizens and missing units (assumed to be the Pre-Enclave). A call for retreat was issued but not before Paige was rendered unconscious from the engagement. It was presumed that Paige had been killed but it was later determined that she had been knocked offline by a blunt force to her skull that ruptured the neural implants enough to inflict a coma. A few months passed and after a number of failed sweeps to recover Paige, the project was halted until Paige's wounded and unconscious body was recovered in the Protection Center 45 subway by a team of HAF. She was brought to the nexus for examination and repairs before being deployed onto the plaza, restricted from going on any slum sweeps until further notice, Paige was later transferred to Protection Center 18 where there was less prominent resistance force threatening the research of her augments. Protection Center 45 Paige Lynn Hatfield, after experiencing the complete destruction of her previous life, was assigned to Protection Center 45 and branded a citizen of the Infinite Dominion. She lived her life quietly in the shadow of the much bigger things going on around her, still in shock from losing everything and everyone she ever knew--she kept her head down and obediently ate the rations provided to her by her new rulers without a single protest. Over time she started to regain some mental strength, battling with the loss and emptiness nearly consuming her, bringing her self up to eventually conquer her strife and begin to seek a new life, new opportunities at the hands of the Infinite Dominion. She enlisted into the DCA program, undergoing training and eventually service as a protection unit. Paige expressed interest in the medical field and found herself in the HELIX division rather quickly, having already prior training with the USMC as a Corpsman, combat medic. It took some time getting the hang of the alien side of things, their machines and technology--though this did not stop her, she rose to Elite Protection Unit in very little time. Paige had gotten used to not hearing her name anymore, just her identification number, 03707, one she got to choose herself, one that was special to her for personal reasons. Over the span of her service she had repeated brushes with anti-citizens, disgusted with how they could act in such a way; she often went above and beyond the requirements set in place to correct their behavior, in some cases approving execution for minor offenses, this cruel take on things courtesy of the subtle brainwashing the units would receive in order to maintain their composure and preformance. Eventually she took on the role of providing medical aid for teams sent into the restricted districts, seeing more serious cases of anti-citizens armed with weapons and various other malicious intent. She carried out this way for some time until the NOVA divisional at the time had asked her to assist him with development of augmentations for the body and mind, 03707 agreed to help and from there the project dubbed ''Specter" began development. She spent most of her time at work on these augmentations along side the NOVA divisional, eventually creating, growing a biomass that had a touch of sentience and could fulfill the desired parameters given to the divisional by the IDn. Paige, happy with the results, presented the "completed" project to her superiors, the sectorial at the time then convinced her to be the first to receive this level of augmentation and with reluctance she accepted. The process was quicker than one would think, installed along the length of her spine from where it would later grow in tune and throughout the rest of her body, she was then stitched up and various markings and information codes were infused into her skin, much like a tattoo--permanently highlighting where her augments were installed and various other plethora's of information. Once she was ready to return to the field she was a lot weaker at first, having to consume twice the normal proteins and nutrients in order to help the biomass grow, eventually sustaining it enough that it stopped throwing off the rest of her body and began to supplement and improve her every function as it intertwined with her physical form. The time came for a field test of her newfound strength and capabilities, recently some units had gone missing while at their post at the district 6 checkpoint; it was 03707 and her team's task to enter the district and locate either the units or their remains. Upon entering they had found no clues in relation to the missing units, they proceeded deeper into the slums until they were suddenly met with an ambush within an abandoned bar building. 3707 and an 02 were split up from the remaining of the team outside, a small firefight erupted and drove the separated units into a retreat, leaving 3707 and the 02 alone with the rest of the anti-citizen ambush. After a standstill halted the gunfire, out from a hidden compartment within the bar emerged a figure clad in a divisional uniform. Before 3707 could react, the figure rushed where she and the 02 stood, almost instantly she blacked out and could faintly hear the 02 being killed before completely fading into an unconscious state. Upon awakening she was in an unfamiliar room, strapped to a shoddily assembled bed. Her facemask and the hood it attached to was removed and a cushioned bandage wrapped around her head, her wounds from the gunfight had been dressed and covered as well. She had a hard time remembering the recent events that took place and her attempt to recollect them was interrupted once a few figures entered the room. The divisional from earlier, a figure in a EpU uniform and a black male in messy clothes and sporting a DCA kevlar vest. They exchanged words back and fourth, 3707 finding that her insatiable hatred for them and their cause had lost grip, struggling to supply it the logic and reasoning that had fueled it before. After a period of conversation they had won her over, demonstrating their good intentions first off by maintaining her wounds and doing their best to give her a place to rest on the bed. She learned the names of the figures in the room, the divisional went by "Zero", the EpU uniform went by "Phantom" and the black male went by "Ace." Paige was then untied and given free roam, frequently visited by Phantom and her wounds checked on, after roughly a week Zero visited her again, crowning her with her new anti-citizen name; Sword. He had mentioned to her it had a lot to do with her new purpose, what that was he never specified to her. Time went on, she continued to bond with Phantom until she genuinely felt she had made a real friend for the first time since she was ripped away from her previous life before the invasion. At one point Sword was sitting stationary within the restricted zone, keeping watch of the area until she saw a lone 04 fleeing from the entrance tunnel and into the restricted zone, curious she radioed it in to Zero and remained sitting at her post. An hour or two passed and she then saw a second unit entering, this time being shot at. She hopped down and got into cover, observing the situation unfolding while calling it in to Zero. Later she would find that these two rogues wished to join Zero's cause, one calling herself Dragon and the other calling himself Jury Duty. Sword felt they didn't deserve to be considered part of the group given that they weren't chosen to be, it felt forced, not to mention she thought their callsigns were rather childish. Operations within The Enclave with the 5 members continued for some time, simple intelligence gathering, to covert recruitment of citizens. In order to form a small pocket of resistance fighters, appointing Ace as their leader. Small skirmishes with restricted zone sweep teams started to increase in frequency, resulting in Zero prospecting for Protection Center 18 to shake off the increasing heat from 45's DCA force. Once a functional route to and from the two centers was discovered and mapped out--The Enclave set up an underground network that spanned from 45 to 18, eventually spawning the prominent resistance group known as the "Liberation Front" which would later carry one of The Enclave's torches upon their disappearance. Paige preferred to remain in 45, nervous and unsure of the route and the different city. She was comfortable where she was, hidden away in a day-lit slummy paradise. However this didn't last, eventually Paige was ushered off to PC18 by Zero, something that would ultimately result in a permanent change in Paige's behavior as a rogue unit and member of The Enclave. Once in PC18 she kept to usual self, quiet and reserved--sticking with her fellow rogue units until a small group of recently declared anti-citizens came across her and Dragon within the PC18 alley ways. Unarmed and facing a group of hostiles, Paige had to defend not only herself but Dragon--killing all four anti-citizens on the spot. The incident had been witnessed by someone who then went on to share the story, leaving some details out of it--this resulted in a general fear of Sword forming, leading to her supposed demise in the PC45 subway at the hands of paranoid Liberation Front members; Alexis Wittman, Terra Smith, and a third unrecognized resistance fighter. They ambushed her with pulse rifles--cutting her down in an unrelenting volley of pulse shots before quickly retreating, Sword wasn't immediately killed--she laid there for what felt like days, to her, but were merely hours in reality. Immobile and constantly dancing between life and death, she finally closed her eyes in hopes she would soon cross over. Her resignation to her death was suddenly interrupted by a rush of overwatch troops to her position, possibly alerted by the excessive pulse shots, she faded to darkness right as she was being recovered. She would awake in the medical bay of the PC45 center, confused and angry but containing herself, she was reviewed and examined, spending months in recovery before she was relocated to the PC18's medical wing where she was cleared to return to duty after her neural implants were inspected and deemed functional again, leading the DCA to believe her submission and loyalty had been restored. Protection Center 18 Paige was initially unsure of PC18, always dark, almost always raining, it was an evil place in her eyes. She avoided it as much as she could until Zero informed her that she had to remain there, begrudgingly she obeyed. Along side her fellow Enclave she settled into the filth and refuse of the dark city, always a foreboding feeling looming over her. At one point she had been conversing with Dragon within an alleyway before four freshly declared anti-citizens approached the pair, possibly assuming they had DCA relations still. Paige was diplomatic, attempting to defuse the situation before one of them shot her directly in her kevlar vest, bringing pause to everyone. She slowly realized what had happened, quickly approaching the four men--at this point the initial shooter fired two more times before she was within arms reach, disarming him, killing him by slamming his head to the brick wall nearby. This was not enough to deter the others, instead they attempted to overwhelm her but were dispatched just as easily and just as brutally, crushed and broken while their blood quickly drained from their corpses. Paige, taken aback by her actions, turned to Dragon before the two quickly left the scene. It was this incident that would later be misinterpreted and muddied through being passed around like a rumor, leading to a general paranoia about Sword and The Enclave. Later, an attempt to kill Sword would be conducted in the PC45 subway, one that would result in her return to DCA service. Upon recovery, Paige was treated and patched up by the PC45 HELIX division and then relocated to PC18's DCA nexus. It was there her neural implants were inspected and deemed functional despite their failure and offline status for the past length of time, whatever had happened to her had shocked them back into working order. Given her status and the Specter Project, she was outfitted in the latest uniform and gear created for Specter-Class units under the IDn. Her new directives were to locate and dismantle the growing population of anti-citizens within the PC18 restricted zones. Returned to service as 3707, Paige carried out her new duties with what pleasure would slip through the suppressive brain-scrubbing implant. She successfully eliminated several low to moderate status anti-citizens within the restricted zone before she re-encountered Zero. Upon attempting to grapple with Zero she was fully restrained and rendered unconscious in a matter of seconds, waking up within the PC18 Enclave shelter. She found herself confused and dazed, unsure of where she was or what had happened--after a long discussion with Zero she was able to return to clarity. Her situation was unique in that she could gather information for Zero by being an active DCA unit while also not being monitored as much as your average unit. Her new role in the Enclave left her unable to spend much time with her companions, resulting in her suffering from a strong mental and emotional disconnect from what would keep her grounded. At one point she had been lurking around within the restricted zone and happened upon Jury and Dragon, instead of revealing herself she sat and listened, discovering Jury was plotting to force himself onto Phantom. Regardless of how the situation would unfold, likely with Phantom beating Jury--Sword felt an immense fury boil deep within her and an incessant motivation to slay him herself. It didn't take much to draw Jury out, calling him over radio to meet her just at the edge of the restricted district. Once he arrived she approached him, shotgun in hand--she explained to him a plan to bait some DCA units to their position, once Jury went on to add his own details to the plan she pressed the barrel to the back of his head, immediately killed him. She tossed the shotgun onto his headless corpse before fleeing as DCA units stirred up to investigate the gunshot. She reported to the others that Jury had been lost to a rapid DCA sweep, his death only seeming to bother Dragon. As things began to fall apart in PC18, Sword could not handle the mental and emotional state she had been left in. Without the brain-scrubbing implant functioning, her actions and experiences added more weight to her conscience until she began to struggle and was slowed by it. She opted into leaving in exile, wanting to lay to rest her inner demons, however before she could return to Phantom and Zero in PC18--everything she had known was lost to the IDn, a second time; with Operation Dethrone. Specter Models '''00444' - It's never been confirmed what drove 00444 to Protection Center 11, it is suspected she saw the light pollution in the dark sky and came to investigate. Her arrival was silent, she lurked in the shadows for a period of time before she had been detected by noise sensors within the restricted zone. SHADOW units were dispatched to her location, flooding the room she was in with smoke before entering. There was a stand still as Aether walked in and began to analyze her before 444 shoved a GRID unit out of the way to flee, firing her shotgun in the direction behind her to prevent any pursuit, striking Aether in the arm. 444 then fled to the sewers where she met Stacey Miller, barely having time to greet Stacey before units walked into the section she had ran to. In roughly an hour 444 had taken Stacey as a shield between her and the units, speaking to them, learning about the recent events, how everything 444 "knew" had fallen and a New Union had risen up from the ashes, at first 444 refused to believe it until she finally relaxed, walking with the Units back to the Protection Center 11 nexus where she was detained as a cautionary action due to her extremely dangerous nature. In detainment she was visited by many high-ranking units to answer questions, eventually tricking a GRID unit to open her cell to which she stepped out of, meeting the CmD who had drawn his gun on her. The two spoke to each other, pulling the triggers in neither of their best interests which led to them standing down and 444 being allowed to leave the Nexus where she then took the chance to go back into hiding. It didn't take long for the trigger-happy SHADOW Divisional to find 444 and attempt to apprehend her with a STORM HAF unit, the Divisional quickly seeing how dangerous 444 really is after she had killed the Storm in one shot, delivering a .500 magnum round to the Divisional's chest, rendering him incapacitated and near death until he was found by a GRID EpU who had taken him back to the medbay. It was believed 444 fled the Protection Center entirely until she appeared in Rose Darion's lab where she found out Rose's true identity, leading to her holding Rose at gunpoint before an unforeseen event took place which left 444 unconscious and in a temporary coma for 27 hours until she awoke, different in every aspect about her personality. She spoke no words and spent most of her time silently sitting in Rose's lab while in deep thought, not even acknowledging the presence of others that would enter the room. The ''black box" neural implant within her mind had been shaken up and partially corrupted from the intense surge it had experienced. Eventually 444 was granted the ability to dawn a New Union uniform as well as a UID, becoming 00606 to mirror Sectorial 707's ID; the last surviving figure of her assumed past. 00444 opted into traveling over to North America among Aether's squad, it was there where she entered the communications range of Infinite Dominion autonetics which began to wear down on her neural blackbox. It was the New Union's Canal FOB that her brain-scrubbing neural module was directly activated by short-wave frequency from a Infinite Dominion autonetic, activating 00444's true purpose as the most recent production of the pre-dethrone Specter Project and infiltration autonetic; 444's directive was given to her--orders to eliminate the nearest high command unit, a Sword DvL she had been speaking with prior to her activation. 00444 immediately grappled the DvL and began to choke him with immense strength, the DvL had kicked his desk over in the struggle, the loud scuffle alerted all the nearby units of the NU FOB. Just as 00707 walked out of her office and saw what was going on, 00444 ripped and pulled on the DvL's head until his neck snapped and separated from his skull--the skin and ligaments keeping his head attached as his body was thrown to the floor while 00444 quickly evaded the approaching NU HAF units, taking a near-fatal shot to her torso. As the search for the activated autonetic known as 00444 commenced, 474 discovered her in the FOB's kitchen and sleeping quarters--broken and bleeding from the sustained injuries in the escape. 00444 was unable to move, her wounds drooling with the blackened blood of her autonetic innards--707 was quickly called down to the scene where she promptly engaged in a one-sided beat down of the infiltrated autonetic, ending it with a .50 AE shot to 00444's face. Once the attack was over and 00444's vitals were confirmed to be non-existent, 846 dragged the corpse out behind the NU FOB building and decapitated and mutilated the corpse, freezing and saving it in his GRID bay. 04818 In Progress Sarah Davis, the person who eventually became known as 04818 was very close friends with Paige Hatfield in North America, traveling around with her until they came across a growing force known as "The Coalition" with whom they briefly accompanied for a few months. Sarah and Paige held very different opinions on this group, Paige didn't want to stick around which was the opposite of what Sarah wanted. Sarah noticed how the Coalition took interest in Paige's extensive knowledge, something that could almost be used like currency in the wasteland and from what she learned from Paige along their journey was enough to give Sarah the motivation to try and use that to work her way into the Coalition with a place of power in mind. The time came that Paige was ready to move off into her own direction once again and told Sarah they'd be leaving the following morning--when morning dawned, Sarah said she is staying and Paige requested that Sarah inform the others of the departure. Shortly after Paige went her own way, Sarah began to impersonate Paige to an extent--this was made much easier due to Paige never showing her face behind her DCA uniform's mask. Life After Death construction, wear hardhat and reflective vest Category:People